Gravity Chamber
The Gravity Machine/Room was an invention designed by Dr. Briefs himself. It was meant to help the Z-Fighters train and get stronger. The gravity can be raised by a certain number. It multiplies Earth's Gravity by that certain number to help raise your power level. Only 3 people can be inside at a time. If you would like to train here, leave a comment or insert your character's name in one of the slots. If you would like to battle here, put your name in one of the fighting slots. Once both are full, then the fight begins *Daru *Dark Majin *Avira Hanso * Shuu * Miname *Gokan * Cubia Kuraisaru Goal: lower opponents health to 50! Lightning Sentry Miname's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Human Half-breed *Level: 31 *Health: 132,400/150,000 *Speed: 500 *Damage: 684 *Power level: 248,832,000,000,000 Shuu's Stats *Race: Android/Demon *Level: 18 *Health: 50/76,000 *Speed: 176 (Fissure Disc Effect) *Damage: 146(Fissure Disc Effect) *Power level: 66,355,537,305,600 The Battle! *I might have to use all my efforts in this one", Miname thinks as she gets in her battle stance. Miname then locks eyes with Shuu as in a blink of a eye, she kicks him square in the face, but he ducks. Miname would then attempt to jab him in the chin 5 times, but he dodhes them all, before trying to kick him up into the air to ax handle him to the ground, but to no avail. Miname would then continue her assault by running along the side of the walls of the chamber, shooting a barrage of 11 ki blast (2 hit) at Shuu as she ran around on the walls. She would then propel herself off the wall with her left foot and bring her hands together as she glided in midair. "MASENKO-HA!", she yells as the large blast cones straight towards Shuu, but he deflects the attack away. *Shuu says "That was nice combination. But you have to have more speed to make those attack hit me" He says as he would then kick the football at Miname's face(The football he plays with daily) followed by the punch in the gut with roundhouse kick on the side of her head. While Miname was falling towards ground, he kicks his football towards Miname followed by 1 ki blast, but she swats it away. *"You're pretty good kid", Miname says as she activates Kaio-Ken x100. Miname then begins to power up and the chamber begins to shake. After a few seconds, a yellowish-blue aura has replaced her fierce red aura of the Kaio-Ken. Electrical currents begins to flow around Miname as she rushes Shuu at a speed 100x greater than light as she punches him dead in the cheek before spinning around to drive her elbow into his chest. Miname would follow up her attack by grabbing Shuu by the leg ad spinning him around a few times and throwing him into the air, only to have sped behind him at a incredible speed to kick him in the back. As Shuu looks around, Miname would be gone as suddenly she appears in front of him out of nowhere to punch him in the gut 10 times (4 hit) at a rapid speed. "Hmph", Miname says as she cocks a smile and holds her palm out in the air as a disc forms. "FISSURE DISC!", she yells as she throws the attack at Shuu, which he would dodge at the last second. However, the disc would suddenly split in two behind him and both disc would connect. Shuu would then lay on the ground badly hurt and unable to continue. XP Divisions: Miname: 75,950 XP; Shuu: 17,600 XP Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds